The Lady of Gondor
by KiroAngel159
Summary: Araella is the younger sister of Boromir of Gondor and the tenth walker in the Fellowship. When her eldest brother Boromir is summoned to a secret council in Rivendell, and agrees to partake in a dangerus mission to the fires of Mount Doom, she was no choice but to go. Along the way she will make many friends, enemies, and perhaps even have a bit of romance.
1. Secret Council of Elrond

**Nothing belongs to me, only my character Araella.**

Rivendell was even more beautiful than I had imagined. Then again it was built by the elves, everything they did was beautiful. From the way they walked to their fighting style. Looking up at my older brother I give him a big smile hoping it shows him how happy I am that he brought me along.

"Tell me brother, is this your first time here?" I ask throwing my arms out as if to take it all in. Boromir just laughs and rumples my hair.

"Yes sister, even I have yet to have been everywhere," admiration shines through my eyes as I recall his tales of adventure. Unlike him though, this is my first time out of Minas Tirith. Since my father is the Steward of Gondor and my mother died giving birth to me, he has always wanted me close by. Father always says that I am the image of my mother. Having her soft raven curls and bright icy blue eyes. My build is also similar to her's, with me being more slender than most girls. Though unlike most girls I could hold my own in a fight if it came down do it. My brother's made sure of that. Practically training me since birth. Unlike my brothers who preferred sword and shield, I am a master duelist.

"Sweet sister are you thinking of home again?" Boromir asks with a bit of concern. I only shake my head.

"Just thinking of Faramir and Father. What would they be doing right now?" My brother only chuckles and leads us toward the rooms we shall be staying in.

"Knowing our brother he shall be doing anything that might appease our dear father," I laugh along side him as I know this to be true. "Now go get ready, the Council shall be starting soon."

"Really? Who all shall be in attendance?" My curiosity has piqued.

"Representatives from every Race shall be here..." He trails of. From the look on his face I can see that there is something he is not telling me. Immediately he clears his throat to get my attention. "It would not be wise to keep Lord Elrond wait dear sister." With that Boromir turns on his heel and starts to walk away. Quickly refocusing I rush after him.

Taking the seat next to Boromir I scan the people assembled. I feel slightly ashamed that the first thing I look for are their weaknesses. It's not my fault that I grew up knowing the only ones that you can trust are your family members, and even then you must have a slight guard up. My eyes soon meet with beautiful blue eyes. Almost mesmerized it takes all my willpower to look away and focus on what Lord Elrond is saying.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond's says, his voice demanded that we listen. My attention is once again drawn away by the whispering voices all around. Looking over I see that a young man, almost the size of a child is retaking his seat.

"In a dream…I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." Boromir stood up, his gaze fixed on the ring. Personally I didn't get what made these people go crazy with want for the Ring. "But in the West…a pale light lingers and a voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Finally he starts reaching for the Ring.

"Brother!" I shout, the same time Lord Elrond calls his name. Fear immediately grips my heart when even my voice can't break him from his trance. He seemed to be mumbling something but I was unable to catch on. A splitting pain wrecks havoc through my head and body. I find the source to be the wizard shouting strange, dark words.

"Never before has a voice uttered the words of that tongue here Imladris!" Lord Elrond said as he looked towards the wizard.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond!" He replied and made his way back to his seat. Only to say"For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The ring is altogether evil!" My eyes immediately go to my brother hoping he will see it for the danger it truly is.

"No, it is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" This drew many wary glances and mistrusting stares. None of which fazed him.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!" I give him a look that makes him see that I sincerely hope he is just fooling around and not actually serious. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, the ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master." My gaze turns to see who rebuked my brother. Instantly my eyes meet hazel eyes.

'Something about this man is very familiar,' I think softly to myself. 'But where have I seen him before?'

"And what a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir almost sneers looking at the ranger in an almost disgusted look.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance." I am shocked to hear blue eyes speak. Looking him over carefully I see that he is an elf. Not that I would have realized this earlier since I was to preoccupied with his eyes.

"Aragon?" Boromir said in a hushed tone, looking back at him with disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf finished.

"Havo dad…Legolas." Aragon says in what sounds like elvish.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!" Boromir spat as he returned to his seat next to me.

"Aragon is right we cannot use it." Gandalf said. Lord Elrond stood up finally.

"You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a thick fiery red beard and thick chain-mail armor says as he stands up, grabs his axe and swings it with all his might at the ring, hoping to destroy it. Due to the stories i had heard since infancy, I knew that it was not that simple. If it was then all of us wouldn't be sitting here right now. With a loud crash the dwarf is thrown back and lands with a thump on his back. Internally I hiss knowing that, that had to have hurt. The axe he used was now shattered all over the ground.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glorin, by any craft we possess" Lord Elrond says sparing him a short look. "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire chasm from whence it came." I held my breath knowing what would most likely come next, "One of you must do this." A sigh escapes me with the knowledge that this is almost a suicide mission.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air is poisonous fumes. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly. He was right but we had to do this, otherwise the whole of Middle Earth will be doomed.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Blue eyes says standing up.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the dwarf named Gimli says with a sneer towards the elf.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir snaps at them.

"I'll be dead before I see that ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli bellows as loudly as he can. Once again a sigh escapes as the arguing escalades. It's a shock that they have yet to pull out their weapons.

"I will take it." The little hobbit, Frodo, says. Sadly everyone else is too busy shouting at each other that they fail to hear him. After saying it one more time the noise dies down and all eyes are on him.

"I will take the ring to Mordor… though I do not know the way." The wizard, Gandalf, steps toward him and rests his hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you with this burden, so long as it's yours to bare." Aragon is the next to get up and walk over to him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he kneels in front of Frodo, "You have my sword." Next blue eyes come forward.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe," the red headed dwarf says as he stands next to the elf.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says as he takes a place near the hobbit.

"Since my dear brother is going it seems as shall I," I say with a wink. "You have my cunning and wit." Boromir only rolls his eyes at this.

"Hey!" A hobbit with sandy blond colored hair and a bit large around the middle bursts in between Gandalf and Aragorn, taking a firm stand next to Frodo. "Mr Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it's hard to separate you, even when he's invited to a secret council meeting and you are not." Lord Elrond says with amusement in his words.

"Oi, we're coming too!" Two other hobbits burst in and take a place with us. "You'd have to send us home tied in sacks to stop us." Says a hobbits with very curly blondish hair.

"Anyway you need some people with intelligence on this sort of mission…quest...thing." The other, with also very curly light brown hair, says crossing his arms. From the looks of him, he doesn't really come off as the real intelligent type so I must try to stifle the small laugh bubbling in my throat.

"Well that rules you out Pip." The first says with a slightly serious look on his face. "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great, where are we going?" asked the hobbit named Pip. At this point I just had to let the laugh out, though I really don't feel bad for killing the serious mood.

"So when shall we embark on this perilous journey that shall more than likely lead to our death?" I inquire cheerfully. Elrond just shakes his head.

"Get a good nights rest. You all shall leave tomorrow," with that he dismisses us all to go our separate ways.

Waking up the next morning I quickly dress into my armor and gather up my belongings. Next I sheath my twin daggers and various knives in the hidden compartments.

Taking a deep breath I open the door and walk out to where the rest of the Fellowship has gathered.

"Tell me brother, are we all ready to head out on this suicide mission?" I ask cheerfully as I once again look over everyone that is setting out on this quest. As the same as yesterday my eyes are drawn toward the handsome elven man. Noticing my blatant stare he smiles softly and nods his head in greeting.

"This is not a suicide mission my Lady," Gandalf says with a pointed look. "It is for the fate of Middle Earth and should fate claim us than there is nothing any one of us could do to change it."

"By the Valar I know what my duty is!" I exclaim exasperated. My shouting causes everyone to turn around and look at me. Recovering from the embarrassment of the situation I call out "Well what are we waiting for people? The next Age?" A few of the Hobbits snicker behind my back. Gandalf sighs and looks up into the heavens.

"I think I'm gonna like her," the little Hobbit Pippin says as he runs up to me. "So tell me, are you truly a Lady?" I chuckle at his question.

"Yes master hobbit, I am the youngest of my father's house," I say with a wink. A slight crimson blush kisses his cheeks as he falls back behind toward his little friends.

Speeding up my pace I reach Boromir and Aragorn. From the feel of the air tension was running deep in between them. Hoping to break the tension I speak up.

"So Aragorn how is it that you located the Ring Bearer?" I ask with genuine curiosity. He only continues looking forward, completely ignoring me. With a slight huff I slow down and walk next to the Hobbits.

"I can tell you that," Pippin chimes in. Looking at him I smile and nod for him to begin. "Well you see Merry, Frodo, Sam and myself were on our way to Bree and the Prancing Pony Inn. As with us hobbits being hobbits, naturally we needed a drink so..." Pippin says and continues on about how Frodo was tripped and the Ring ended up on his finger or something. Eventually I stopped paying attention and nodded whenever it would be appropriate.

**Read & Review**

**Just no flames please**

**-Kiro**


	2. Almost Caught

**Chapter 2 **

**Once again I own nothing except my character**

**This Chapter and all the rest will be by me and my friend**

Waking up the next morning I quickly dress into my armor and gather up my belongings. Next I sheath my twin daggers and various knives in the hidden compartments.

Taking a deep breath I open the door and walk out to where the rest of the Fellowship has gathered.

"Tell me brother, are we all ready to head out on this suicide mission?" I ask cheerfully as I once again look over everyone that is setting out on this quest. As the same as yesterday my eyes are drawn toward the handsome elven man. Noticing my blatant stare he smiles softly and nods his head in greeting.

"This is not a suicide mission my Lady," Gandalf says with a pointed look. "It is for the fate of Middle Earth and should fate claim us than there is nothing any one of us could do to change it."

"By the Valar I know what my duty is!" I exclaim exasperated. My shouting causes everyone to turn around and look at me. Recovering from the embarrassment of the situation I call out "Well what are we waiting for people? The next Age?" A few of the Hobbits snicker behind my back. Gandalf sighs and looks up into the heavens.

"I think I'm gonna like her," the little Hobbit Pippin says as he runs up to me. "So tell me, are you truly a Lady?" I chuckle at his question.

"Yes master hobbit, I am the youngest of my father's house," I say with a wink. A slight crimson blush kisses his cheeks as he falls back behind toward his little friends.

Speeding up my pace I reach Boromir and Aragorn. From the feel of the air tension was running deep in between them. Hoping to break the tension I speak up.

"So Aragorn how is it that you located the Ring Bearer?" I ask with genuine curiosity. He only continues looking forward, completely ignoring me. With a slight huff I slow down and walk next to the Hobbits.

"I can tell you that," Pippin chimes in. Looking at him I smile and nod for him to begin. "Well you see Merry, Frodo, Sam and myself were on our way to Bree and the Prancing Pony Inn. As with us hobbits being hobbits, naturally we needed a drink so..." Pippin says and continues on about how Frodo was tripped and the Ring ended up on his finger or something. Eventually I stopped paying attention and nodded whenever it would be appropriate.

As we walked I started to realize the elf watching me closely. I tried not to notice but I felt my cheeks getting warm and red. He walks closer to me, "Araella, daughter of the Steward of Gondor, I am Legolas."

I blush, looking up into his eyes, "I am glad to meet you Legolas."

One afternoon after many days of journey we stop for a day of resting in a valley. Boromir sets to the task of sparring with the little hobbits, to train them with the blade. I can hear them squealing and Boromir's harsh but gentle voice instructing them to "Swing this way." or "Move your feet, Merry." or "Pippin you must pay attention."

Turning away I see Gimli, talking urgently to Gandalf about something. I can only catch a few words on the breeze but it sounds as if Gimli wants Gandalf to choose a path "through the mountain", but Gandalf believes it is just too dangerous.

As my gaze travels around the open cliff edge, I see Legolas looking off into the distance. Samwise, one of the hobbits asks him what it is. Overhearing this Gimli simply replied. "Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." But my brother knows better. "It's moving fast...against the wind." suddenly Legolas jumps down from his perch. "They're Crebain from Dunland!"

We scatter, trying desperately to break camp and let it not be know that we are here. We all scatter. I end up helping the elf repack the packs, stashing them, both of us diving under an overhanging rock, just as the birds fly over us in a whirl of wings and beaks.

This is too much for me. This is the first time I've been anywhere but inside the walls of Minas Tirith. I unwillingly begin to cry, but Legolas, wraps his arms around me, pulling my in tight. "Do not be afraid. I shan't let anything harm befall you. You can trust me."

I nod my head and let him comfort me. Before I know it the crows are gone and we are able to leave out hiding places.

"Are you ok sweet sister?" Boromir asks, worry etched all over his face. I nod in reply.

"Yes brother. No harm has befallen me thanks to Master Elf here," I say with a small smile and a slight sparkle in my eyes. Legolas only gives Boromir a 'don't worry about it' look.

"Now tell me Araella, you ready to head back home?" A small chuckle escapes him voice.

"Not on your life dear brother," I reply, giving him a small shove.

**Just wanna say thanks for those that reviewed **

**sososuillemot: Thanks for being the first reviewer! But yeah she will be getting a lot stronger as time goes by.**

**Malafemmina: Because she is his little sister... You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?**

**Sorry that this one is really short. hopefully they will get as long as the first one.**

**As always Read & Review**

**Sorry if Araella is coming off as a Mary-Sue that is not how I planned for her to be.**

**-Kiro**


	3. Pass of Caradhras

**Nothing belongs to me, except my character Araella.**

Our playful banter is interrupted by Gandalf saying that me need to head to the Pass of Caradhras. Looking where Gandalf is gazing I see a great mountain blanketed in snow. Instinctively I shiver and begin to follow the rest of the Fellowship and we all morbidly pack up and head toward the mountain.

"Tell me brother, is it just me or does the old man seem to be hiding something?" I whisper to Boromir as we walk.

"Silence yourself Araella," Boromir says softly. "This is not the time to discuss such things." With a slight nod I quicken my pace and walk beside Legolas.

"So how far is this Pass?" I ask him. Legolas then looks down at me with a small smile.

"It is quite far, but not as far as Mordor itself," he replies. "What is it like my Lady? Dwelling so close to such an evil place" Slightly puzzled at the question I take a moment to ponder it.

"I guess I don't really think of it. It has been there since my birth and many years before. For my people it's almost like asking why the stars shine. They just do, just like dwelling there it just is," I say with a calm voice. "We know the dangers and evil better than most, since we live it."

He seems to be content with my answer since he does not further that conversation. We fall into a comfortable silence.

"What of you? What is your home like?" I inquire truly interested. Since this being the first time I have ever spoken to nor seen an Elf.

"My people live in the forests of Mirkwood. It is a very beautiful place," the dreamy look on his face tells me that he is most likely lost in thought. With a soft smile I fall back and allow him time to think in peace.

After hours of trudging up a mountain we have finally stopped for a quick breather. Taking in the scenery I see mountains of snow around us. All too soon our brief respite is over and once again we are walking.

A few shouts of surprise break me out of my trance. Not believing my eyes, I see Frodo had fallen and Boromir was holding the Ring. He seemed to be saying something but I was too far away to hear.

At that moment the scene before my eyes fade and a new one replaces it. The vision is horrifying in what it has showed me...

After the very disturbing vision I have entered into a stage of melancholy that everyone has taken notice to. After a little while Merry and Pippin come up to me and try to get me to sing along with them.

"Come now Lady Araella, you do sing right?" Merry asks with a bright smile. I return it, though half heartedly.

"I suppose I am not in a merry-making mood," I reply. "Though you go ahead and sing my dear Hobbit, it might lift my spirits after all." I say this in hopes that they won't press the issue. Almost as if they sense what I am secretly saying they resume their singing.

It doesn't take long before we are nearing the peak of the mountain. The snow is up to my chest by this point, and the poor Hobbits are holding onto Boromir and Aragorn all this time. I am rather envious at how Legolas can walk on top of the snow.

'Damn Elves and their graceful, light weight way of walking,' I grumble internally to myself. Seeing my discomfort Legolas touches my shoulder and hands me his cloak.

"You look cold my Lady," he simply states. Thanking him I pull it on and tightly cover my body. "Are you feeling unwell?" Instantly I look up at him and frown slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a soft voice hoping he is not referring to the disturbing vision that I just had. Looking down at my from on top of the snow he frowns slightly.

"You see things, things that have not yet come to pass," he calmly states. My body immediately freezes at his words. "Do not try and deny it. I sensed the Silvan in your blood. It's rather small, not much there at all but..." Suddenly he stiffens.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas calls out to us. Gandalf immediate looks up towards the "fell voice".

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts. Not seconds later mountains of snow and rock fall down upon us as thunder rumbles angrily.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouts urgently. "We must go back." For once I agree with Aragorn son of Arathorn. My hopes raise at the thought of getting off this ridiculous mountain.

"No," Gandalf replies. Looking at him as if he has lost him mind I see him raise his staff and chant into the howling winds.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." Even through the wind and Gandalf's chanting a voice can be heard by all of us. I shriek as lightning cracks and the mountain explodes against us. Immediately we throw ourselves against the side, only to be buried by the snow. Struggling to get out I see that everyone else has escaped from the snowy tomb.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to our city!" Boromir shouts over the cacophony of noise. I nod at his idea hoping that they will quickly make a decision.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn retorts. I roll my frozen eyes at how childish they are being. We should just get off this mountain and then decide where we are to go.

"We can not pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli voices his opinion. I look over at the wizard and see a look of concern on his face. From the look of his face you know he doesn't want us to go that way.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide," Gandalf says looking over at Frodo. Looking around I see Merry and Pippin clinging to my brother and everyone else looking at Frodo. "Frodo?"

"We shall go through the mines," Frodo replies. Gandalf then nods slowly and starts to lead us down the mountain.

"So be it," he says to Frodo quietly. It's a relief that we are getting away from this horrid place.

**For those who don't know Boromir and Faramir are said to have Elven blood in them. Which is why Boromir had the dream. (it also says that Faramir has the same dream) but for this stories intent and purpose Araella is just more in touch with that part of her so to say. Thus she doesn't have to be dreaming for them to come to her. Also since Legolas has Silvan blood in him he can sense that she has it as well. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer it to the best of my ability.**

**Also send me a message about what you think her vision was of.**

**Next up the mines of Moria**

**Read & Review**


	4. Entrance to Moria

After walking for what felt like ages we finally reach a dark lake huddled close to great looming cliffs. I look at the mountain in awe of the sheer power it seemed to hold. My observations were then cut short due to Gimli's voice breaking me away from my thoughts.

"The Walls of Moria," Awe fills his voice. He, along with the rest of the Fellowship, seemed absolutely spellbound by the sight before them. My sight immediately went to Gandalf walking up to the Wall. Though it was rather hard to see what he is doing, since the rocks and path are very narrow in width. When I look back up silvery green lines appear on the Wall that are somewhat faint.

"Itidin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says just as the moon reveals itself from behind the clouds. As soon as the moonlight touches the Wall the lines grow brighter and clearer. The depiction on the wall is that of an arch and tree with strange, or possibly ancient, symbols and letters."

"Tell me Gandalf, what do all the symbols and letters mean? I have never seen anything like this before," I ask slightly bewildered. Gomli lets out a boisterous laugh and pats me on the back.

"It seems you have never experienced the true hospitality of the dwarves my Lady, nor been to the dwellings of one," he says with another laugh. I smile at him and slightly blush at his words. Realizing that I really do not truly understand this world.

"As her ladyship requested. It read's, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" the wizard says as he points his staff at the words.

'Speak 'friend' and enter? What is that supposed to mean?' I ponder quietly. Looking up I see that Boromir is standing behind me in an almost protective stance. Though I am not sure why.

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asks, voicing what all of us were thinking. Gandalf spares him a look only to look back at the "door".

"It's quite simple. If you're a friend, speak the password and the doors will open," his confidence seems a bit out of place, considering where we are at the moment. With that said he raises his arms at starts to speak some sort of incantation.

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he says loudly. He pushes against the door but it stands fast. Since that didn't work he begins to mumble strange words, I'm guessing that they are spells. I sigh and sit down on a rock and look out at the murky dark lake. The water is as still as death almost like the calm before a storm..

'This is going to take a while,' I mutter silently. Looking over I see Aragorn and Sam standing next to the Pony, I believe Bill is his name. It shocks me to see Aragorn send it away, that is until they had gathered everything off his back.

A splashing of water catches my attention to the two little hobbits trying to skip rocks. I slightly laugh at the their many failed attempts but not loud enough that they can hear. Pippin then takes another stone in hand and starts the motion to throw it but suddenly Aragorn is there and stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water," he says rather cryptically. The two Hobbits then drop the rest of their rocks and come sit beside me. I then look up hoping to glare at Aragorn for ruining Merry and Pippin's fun. Instead I follow his gaze and see that the ripples are growing larger by the second. Once again my vision goes back to him and I see his hand on his sword, ready to unsheath it at a moments notice. It then shocks me even more that he shares a look with my brother.

There is only one meaning for that look. There is danger nearby. Instantly my guard is up and I search my surroundings for any sign of distress. Hoping to not cause alarm my hand cautiously moves toward my dagger, just praying that it looked natural.

My ears prick at a noise, only to find that it is Gandalf slightly mopping about not being able to open the doors. Frodo then takes his place and a small smile reaches his eyes. I smile slightly too knowing that he has figured it out.

"It's a riddle," he whispers, though almost everyone hears him. Gandalf just gives him a slightly confused look. "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," he replies. Almost instantly two doors start to open leading into the mine. With a slight laugh Gandalf leads us in. We slowly, cautiously walk inside and are consumed by darkness. Grabbing my brother's arm I let him lead me through the darkness.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call this a mine!" Gimli laughs with a snort. "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff finally sheds some light for us to see where we are placing our feet. If only it had never lit. The absolute horror of what lay before us was... almost unbearable. Dwarven skeletons litter the ground all around us. Remnants of an old battle appear everywhere. From the rusty armor to the shields seasoned in arrows and axes. By Valar I swear I saw dried, aged blood on the wall.

"This is no mine... it's a tomb," Boromir says rather grimly. My eyes go to our little dwarven friend to see how he is dealing with this. From the shock and anguish in his eyes, it didn't look good. Immediately Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn begin to look around.

"Oh... no... no... no..!" his voice roars at the end as he stands before one of his fallen kin, that is bolted to the wall. Legolas then pulls out a crude looking arrow from one of the skeletons.

"Goblins!" Legolas hurriedly informs us. Instantly we are all back towards the entrance. Boromir and Aragorn then proceed to unsheathe their swords, Gimli draws his battle axe, and Legolas draws his bow and an arrow from his quiver.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir says once we are all out of the "tomb". My arms feels a rough tug almost bringing me down. Looking over my shoulders I see that it is Frodo. And he is being dragged by the leg into the murky lake by a monstrously large beast.

Boromir then moves to push me away from the beast. Though his hand only reaches air since I moved far enough away from him that he can't stop me should I attack, but not far enough away that he couldn't get close enough should he have to. My eyes expertly scan all the tentacles that belong to the beast. Soon one of the tentacles is coming my way. I hold my daggers just as my brothers had told me to, and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Unlike in training it comes faster. If my reflexes were not as sharp as they are I would not have hacked off the member. I let out a victorious laugh at my first real battle attack. That is until seconds later when another comes my way. This time though, I was promptly knocked off my feet and landed on my back. Trying to move away I feel something large and slimy running up my leg. Looking down I see that it is one of the beasts tentacles. With a mighty heave it jerks me into the air and I let out a blood curdling shriek.

An arrow then shoots past my head and into the tentacle, leading it to drop me. Surprisingly instead of landing in the water I fall into someone's arms. Opening my eyes slightly I see that I have fallen into blue eyes, I mean Legolas's arms. With a smile he races out of the water and sets me safely on dry land.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouts in the distance. My mind is faster than my body, so it takes my body a few more seconds to move. Once we are all in I hear my brother call out Legolas's name. Soon the crumbling of stone and walls echos around us and we are in complete darkness. Blindly I find my way to my brother, only for him to hiss in my ear.

"Never do anything like that again! Father would have my head if his only precious daughter did not make it back to her city, but ended up in the dark recesses of that gods forbidden lake," disappointment leaks from his voice. This only lasts a few heartbeats before he pulls me tightly into his arms and holds me there for a few moments. "Never scare me like that again." I nod and hug him back.

My sight is slightly blinded when Gandalf's staff lets out a sort of eerie glow. Though his facial expression is not much different either.

"We not have but one choice... we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard... there are older and fouler things than the orcs in the deep places of the world." his voice more than ominous.

We begin to somberly walk behind Gandalf as he leads us away from what remains of the door. Watching my feet for bodies we walk deeper into Moria.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf whispers to us. In that moment I know that he is being serious and that I should probably keep my mouth shut. For the sake of all our lives, should some unforeseen enemy hear and chose to attack us.

**This scene was really hard to right, due to the fact that I always seem to zone out at this point and don't pick back up until the fight in the tomb with the cave troll. So hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Next up: cave trolls, goblins, and balrogs OH MY! **

**Read & Review**

**-Kiro**


	5. Through the Mines of Moria

**Through the Mines of Moria**

**Only Araella belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Jackson and Tolkien.**

**The Beginning of the Chapter is rather slow and kinda boring. Especially when they are waiting for Gandalf to remember which way to go. So this chapter pretty much killed me to write since not much really happens until they fight the cave troll and the Balrog. Feel free to skim to that part if you wish. **

The Journey through the mines was rather terrifying. The darkness encompasses your entire being, almost like the walls are closing in around you. Staying close to my brother I let him lead me through the dark. Adjusting my eyes I look at what can be seen through the darkness. Sadly Gandalf's light only goes so far, and what can be seen is rather grisly. From the looks of it there is a dwarven cemetery. Almost all the tombs have been desecrated. Boromir looks at where my focus is and he steps to my side obviously trying to hide the horrible scene.

"Come Araella, watch your feet. It's rather slippery here," Boromir says with a steady hand on my back. I nod and smile in thanks.

Once again my mind goes blank and I run right into a hobbit. Nearly knocking us both over. Looking at the rest of the Fellowship I see that we have all stopped behind Gandalf.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf says looking down the three different corridors that lay before us. I sigh along with the hobbits.

Sitting around will an old man stares at three dark holes is not entertaining in the slightest. Luckily I had Merry and Pippin to keep me from rattling the old man into remembrance.

"Are we lost?" Pippin finally asks the question that is on all of our minds.

"No, I don't think we are," Merry replies. "Shh, Gandalf's thinking." I almost want to scream in frustration at everyone.

"Merry," Pippin whispers.

"What?" Merry asks slightly exasperated. I know how he is feeling.

"I'm hungry," Pippin replies. This time I do shout in exasperation, drawing a few glares from Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir. Getting up I walk over to Gandalf hoping to ask if he has any recollection of where to go. Instead I come in on a conversation between him and Frodo.

"Gollum!" Frodo says almost shocked. Gollum that names sounds familiar. I ponder, trying to figure out where I have heard that name before.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf says to Frodo's silent question.

'Wait! This person.. this thing has been following us for three days and Gandalf never thought it might be important to tell us that we are being followed?!' I shriek internally. Following Frodo's gaze I see a disgusting creature. A creature of nightmares, the kind that mother's tell their children that if they are not good it will come and take them away.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur?" Frodo asks with growing concern.

"Escaped... or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here, he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," Gandalf says. A look of surprise passes along Frodo's face. "Yes, Smeagol he was once called, before the Ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo says rather grimly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Frodo meets this question with a frown. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment, even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

'This guy sure does know how to talk,' I think sarcastically. 'Do all old folks go around bellowing out speeches about life and death or is it just this windbag?'

"I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened," Frodo says with pleading eyes.

'That has got to be the first sensible thing I have heard this kid say,' I silently chuckle, even with the serious mood hanging in the air.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." Gandalf says, giving the hobbit a small smile of encouragement. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought.." he trails off for a moment.

"Ah! That it's that way!" Gandalf points to the tunnel on the right. Immediately everyone scrambles to their feet and gets ready to go.

"He's remembered!" Merry lets out a sigh of relief. I also breathe easier that we now know where we are going.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf says with a laugh.

Soon we pass under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. For some reason the darkness has an eerie feel to it. Well even more so than the rest. It is so quiet that when Gandalf speaks, though it is a whisper, his voice booms through the empty space.

"Let me risk a little more light," he says as he taps his staff. Almost immediately the cavern is filled with light. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Many of us gasp at the sheer beauty of the sight before us. Taking in every aspect of Dwarrowdelf I see huge pillars that hold up the high ceiling.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam says in awe.

I try to imagine what it must have been like long ago when everything, and everyone it seems, was not so dead. A glimpse of the past shines before my eyes and I see how things used to be.

Many Dwarves are bustling around me, all trying to get to one place or another. Many dressed in uniform, those appeared to be guards. Looking around me, my eyes find no trace of the Fellowship that was just with me. Wearily I start to walk around the bustling halls. Always on the lookout for even a trace of danger. Vendor stalls are set up all around with many different items. No one seemed to notice me even though I towered above them. All they did was push me out of the way, not even sparing me a glance, that is until an eager looking merchant called out to me.

"Hey you there!" a stoutly dwarf calls out to me. Not sure that he is talking to me I turn around and see if there is anyone else, when I see no one I point to myself and he nods with a hand beckoning me to come over. "Would a lovely human lady such as yourself care to peruse my various item?" He asks as he drags me closer to them. "Perhaps her ladyship would be interested in a nice necklace." He then holds up one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. A rather large light purple diamond, in the shape of heart, with a sort of crown on top of it, the crown being some sort of silver with little diamonds embedded around it.

"It's very beautiful," I say, almost enraptured by its beauty. "Is it Dwarven made?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"I fear not. My people may have mined the gems for this but it was made by the Elves. A rather nice piece if I do say so myself," he said rather smugly. "As it turned out my father's father mined those gems and traded them with an Elf. Years later the Elf returned, and it seemed he made a fine piece jewelry out of them. Didn't ask for any payment, just gave it to my father and left."

"That is an incredible story," I say slightly astonished. "But why are you telling me?" The dwarf then let out a hearty, shoulder shaking laugh.

"I wish for you to take this. I have had a hard time trying to find a buy, surprisingly," he says holding it out to me.

"You must have a price of some sort," I say, knowing that dwarves always put a price on something. Well the only exception being if the person has done something great and noble for them. Laughter once again erupts from him as he pats my back.

"You are a smart one lassie. My price is that you find whomever made this and thank them for me. I have a feeling that you shall come into contact with him soon," he says as he hands me the necklace. The weight of it shows that it is real, or at least I think it is. Soon everything starts to get blurry and the phantoms of the past begin to disappear...

A strong hand on my arm pulls me out of the vision. Blinking my eyes, my vision begins to come back to the reality around me. Sadness weighs on my heart at the void that once was a place full of life. My eyes follow the hand the is gripping my arm and see that it is Boromir. With a very angry look. Looking behind me I see that the rest of the Fellowship is a bit farther away.

Not saying a word Boromir drags me back to the Fellowship. Once before them I begin to shrink under their glares. The only ones not glaring were the hobbits and surprisingly Gandalf. He was giving me a puzzled look almost as if to figure out what just happened.

"Did you see something?" Gandalf asks looking closely at me. I open my mouth to speak but my brother beats me to it.

"Mithrandir the most important question is what the hell overcame her that she left the group and walked off into the darkness!" Boromir says trying to control his temper. I wince slightly at the intense anger in his voice. Gandalf just ignores him and looks at me, waiting for my answer.

"I... I had a vision, of a sort," I whisper. Gandalf nods and gives me a look to continue. "And in this vision I saw what this place once was. When it's inhabitants were still here."

"Anything else? Did you see anything else? Was anyone able to see you or know that you were amongst them?" he questions rapidly.

"One dwarf, a merchant was able to see me. He beckoned me over and gave me this necklace," I say opening my fist and showing him the necklace, which surprisingly looks exactly the same as when the dwarf showed me it. You would think it would have some ageing to it. "and told me to thank the one who made it and that I would see him soon."

Gingerly Gandalf picks up the necklace inspects it thoroughly. He smiles slightly and gently places it back in my hand.

"I would suggest keeping this somewhere safe, it's maker would be most glad to know it was well taken care of," I nod and fasten it around my neck.

A gasp from Gimli draws our attention. A wooden door seems to have been smashed from something and black arrows decorate the timbers. Instantly Gimli rushes ahead.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouts as we all fun after him.

We enter another vast empty chamber, well not totally empty a large coffin of sorts rests in the center of the room. Scanning the room we see that it is littered with goblin and dwarven skeletons. Distant echoes of a long ago fight ring in my ears but I do my best to drown it out. I walk over to my brother and give him my best sad looking eyes hoping he will forgive me. I smile when he sighs, knowing he can't resist that face, and gives me a small smile.

"Please sister do not go running off like that again. If something had happened to you father would never forgive me," he laughs lightly. "And we both know how well that would end." I too join in, but I am silenced by Gandalf's pointed look demanding quiet.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I had feared," Gandalf says as he reads the symbols etched into the white slab of stone. My eyes go to Gimli, as does my heart when I see how unconsolable he is.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," I hear Legolas say to Aragorn. Silently I agree with him. Something about this place gives me a negative vibe.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one save us? They are coming." Gandalf says reading from a very old, very damaged book.

A sudden clanging brings us back to the presence and see that Pippin was the cause of the ruckus. Gandalf angrily takes his staff back from Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," he growls at him, leaving a dejected Pippin staring at the ground. I start to walk over as if to comfort him but am held back by Boromir who is shaking his head.

My blood freezes and my heart stops as the sound of drums echo all around us. The sound of shrieks and rushing feet send my heart into overdrive. Looking over I see Frodo's sword glowing blue and instantly draw my blades. I take my stance next to Gimli and watch as my brother and Aragorn slam the doors close and wedge them.

"They have a cave troll!" my brother says to Aragorn with shock.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli declares as he grabs to rusty dwarven axes. I give him a slight nod and fix my eyes on the door. A few heartbeats later the door bursts open and fragments shower the ground.

We are then ambushed by goblins. Raising my sword I attack the first to come at me, only to have to goblin block it. I see him go in for a lunge and I quickly back peddle out of his range. Sheathing one of my blades I pull out a small knife and throw it at him, hitting him right in the eye. I do a quick little victory dance before I unsheath my other blade. Within moments another is on me and I quickly dispose of him. With the help of a certain blue eyed elf.

A terrifying roar turns my blood cold and I turn around to see a giant cave troll. Instinctively I roll out of the way as his hand swings down to grab me. Thankfully his attention is diverted by something else and I escape his notice. Taking a quick look around I see even the hobbits are fighting.

My mind goes numb when I feel something sharp pierce my flesh. An arrow is sticking out of my side. Not too far in but certainly drawing quite a bit of blood. Almost immediately I pull it out without thinking. None of my companions seem to have noticed this thankfully.

"Frodo!" Aragorn's distant voice buzzes in my ear. I look over to where he is and I see Frodo with a spear skewered into him. Everyone seems to have seen this, for not moments later the cave troll lies dead.

Slowly I staggered over to where Frodo lays dead. I see the horrified faces of everyone around me. A loud cough brings my eyes to look down and see Frodo take in a great breath.

"He's alive!" Sam explains, his voice full of relief. I too feel great relief that Frodo is not dead. The hobbits seem to have grown on me.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo says in a slightly out of breath voice.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn says in disbelief.

"How did you survive that Frodo?" I ask trying to keep the pain out of my voice. Frodo meets my eyes and smiles.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf says. This said Frodo unbuttons his shirt to reveal a pure white vest of sorts.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaims. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The moment is ended by the sound of drums beating once again. Instantly we are all on our guard and ready to move. Gandalf then looks at all of us.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf hurriedly says. Within moments we are up and running back out into the huge chamber of Dwarrowdelf. "This way!"

As we are running down the halls hordes of goblins begin to surround us. All of us ready our weapons, waiting for the attack. Only the attack doesn't come, instead a great roar fills the air and the goblins hurriedly scatter away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks, clearly quite shaken. Then again I suppose we all are. My body begins to shake at the sight of a shadow surrounded by flames. The ground begins to shake and a sound not of this world begins to rumble.

"A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf says quietly. "Run! Quickly!" he then shouts. I jump at his voice and begin to run as fast as I can.

We race down the stairway to the bridge. Due to my side wound my pace has slowed to the point that I am near the end of the group.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf commands Aragorn. At first Aragorn hesitates to comply. "Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

We continue to race down the stairway until we reach an end leading into a gaping chasm. Aragorn then proceeds to pick up Frodo and jump to the other side.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli states and jumps the chasm only to almost fall into the pit, but is saved by Aragorn pulling him away from the end by his beard. The rest of us then jump over and continue our flight away from the Balrog.

We finally reach a slender bridge that has nothing to protect oneself from falling off. I hear Gandalf yelling at to hurry over the bridge. We are all almost all the way over the bridge when some look back and see Gandalf standing in the middle with a sword in one hand and his staff in the other.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yells at the beast. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." The Balrog places one foot on the bridge and rises to its full height. It spreads its wings and balances on the bridge. Compared to the Balrog Gandalf looks like a hobbit.

"Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog then brings his Sword of Flame up and strikes at Gandalf. Gandalf just blocks the attack and the Balrogs sword shatters. "You shall not pass!"

Gandalf then raises his staff and brings it down on the bridge, causing the bridge to break at the Balrog's feet. As the bridge crumbles beneath the demon it falls into the abyss, but not before sending his whip towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Fodo shouts as Gandalf is pulled off the bridge and only hanging on by this fingers.

"Fly, you fools!" says before he lets go of his grip and falls into the seemingly bottomless abyss. The sound of Frodo's cry fills my ears. I feel someone pushing me to move. My body then follows the one the leading me away. Not long later we have emerged from the mines and are against a rocky hillside.

I am brought back to myself when I hear someone gasp in surprise. Looking toward the noise I see Pippin staring at the dark red stain on my shirt. He comes up to me and gently puts his hand on my side and when he pulls away he sees blood covering his tiny hand. Fear shoots through his eyes at how much blood is being lost.

Legolas comes over to get us all up and moving but stops when he sees the blood. He then sends Pippin away and lifts up my shirt to inspect the wound.

"Why did you not tell any of us about this?" he asks rather sternly. I just give him a careful smile.

"We were a little preoccupied at the time, but don't worry. It is but a scratch." I say trying to shake it off. Legolas only frowns and picks me up, carrying me over to everyone else.

"We must hurry to Lothlórien," Legolas says still holding me. "She has lost a lot of blood." My brother then looks over the wound and shakes his head in disappointment. With that they all ran with great haste. It was during this time that the loss of blood rendered me unconscious.

**It never says what Moria was once like so I decided to use my imagination and try to think of what it could have been like. Also tell me who you think the elf that made the necklace was :)**

**Hope the fight scene was okay, I am terrible at those. **

**As always**

**Read & Review**

**- Kiro**


	6. Lothlórien

**Here is the next chapter. Nothing belongs to me except Araella. **

As I began to regain consciousness I heard an unfamiliar voices speaking. It wasn't exactly threatening, but it was not friendly either.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the voice says. 'Is he talking about Gimli?' My mind puzzles. The stranger then proceeds to say something in a strange, foreign language. It must be Elvish.

A rumbling voice sings in my eyes as my head rests on the chest of the speaker. Once I hear the strange language I realize that it is Legolas speak. The Elf then proceeds to talk in Elvish, much to the rest of our disdain. This time Aragorn answers.

"Haldir," he says. 'This must be the elf's name.' I think as my thoughts become more collected.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli says rather spitefully. From the sounds of it, Gimli seems to be looking for a fight with this elf.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Gimli doesn't seem too impressed by this.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli replies rather angrily. The pain in my side begins to worsen, with my consciousness coming back.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn says in a warning tone. The pain grows even more intense and I let out a small groan. Though it goes unheard by all the tension building up. Haldir soon becomes deathly quiet and it is almost suffocating.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir says to Frodo. "You can go no further." Next thing I hear is light footsteps walking away. Another set of footsteps follow after, and a cloud of anger along with them. Aragorn's voice wisps over to us and it is mixed with frustration and anger.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead," my brother says. His voice close to me. I crack open my eyes slightly and see him looking at Frodo. Weakly my arm reaches out and I grab his sleeve. Instantly he tenses and looks down to find the source and sees that I am slightly awake.

"How is the pain Araella?" his voice slightly cracks. His hand reaches out and lightly caresses my cheek. "Hang on sweet sister. We shall get you to a healer soon." I just nod and give him a small smile, my eyes beginning to droop close again.

"You will follow me," Haldir says strictly. Once again my eyes go dark and the blackness cocoons me in a safe, pain free place.

My eyes finally open and when they do, immediately they take in the beautiful woman before me. She has to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her golden hair seems to float around her head, her eyes are the most lovely shade of blue that put mine to shame. It is apparent that she is Elf-kind without seeing her pointed ears. No mere human woman could be this beautiful.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," the woman says with a bright smile. "You had almost past into Shadow and been beyond even my reach." I look up at her with curiosity.

"May I inquire the name of the one who saved me?" My voice a mere whisper. Another smile.

"I am Galadriel, daughter of Gondor," she says as I try to sit up. Taking a quick look at my wound I see that it is no longer there. Just a small scar as proof that it ever was. My face must have displayed shock as she came over to me and helped me stand up and handed me a mirror.

"Thank you my Lady," I say with a bow. Once I had risen I keep my face looking downward. Soft fingers touch under my chin and guide my face up to meet her gaze.

"Go. Your companions are awaiting your return," Galadriel says as she points the way to where they are resting. With a quick smile and thank you I run to find them.

As I walk toward their rest area the sound of elves singing fill my ears. I take a moment to listen in on what they are saying, even though I know not the language of Elves. As I listen I look around me, at the shire beauty of Lothlórien. With trees so tall that one can barely see the sky. Not that one would worry about such things as that, especially with all the beauty that dwells around them. Strange, glowing lights dwell in the trees, giving off a light green hew. Many could see why the elves choose to make their homes here.

"A Olórin i yaresse, Mentaner i Numeherui, Tírien i Rómenóri," a female voice sings with a sorrowful tone. "Melme nóren sina, núra ala, Eäro," other elves join in to the song. The spell breaks as I hear the voice of a certain elf.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas says pensively. The sadness in his voice pains my heart slightly. Quickly clearing my head of wandering thoughts I hurry to where the voice came from. I stop shy of the large tree that they are resting under as to not disturb them or their conversation. Quickly taking a look to see if my brother is among them I chuckle slightly at the sight before me. Gimli is snoring soundly underneath a lily-shaped light post, that is emitting a glow in the dark. Next to him Aragorn is sharpening his sword and Merry is setting up his bed.

"What are they saying about him?" Merry asks looking up at Legolas. My eyes turn back to Legolas, awaiting his answer. As I wait to hear his answer I noticed that he is no longer clothed in travel ware but in light blue tunic or sorts and black leggings. No woman could look at him and not think him to be most handsome.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas replies, his voice still tinged with sadness.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam says to Merry as he makes his bed. "There should be a verse about them. The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder... silver showers... came falling like a... rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justice by the long road." Sam mutters the last bit.

Just before I step out and reveal myself I see Aragorn rise up and walk over to my brother.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected," Aragorn says looking at him.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope," my brother laments. I find myself gasping at this and shaking my head, praying that it not be true. Legolas seems to have heard my gasps for he looks over at me and is about to speak when I shake my head and put a finger to my lips. Seeming to understand what I mean he nods and walks over to me.

"I see that you are well Lady Araella," Legolas whispers lowly in my ear. "It gladdens me that you survived your ordeal." I look up him during the last part and see a bit of humor in his eyes. My face then heats up and I look away from him and look up at the trees.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored," Boromir continues and sighs. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" The pride shining in my brother's eyes is evident. I too can't help but imagine the sight and smile.

'Home. Will it be the same when we return?' I ponder quietly. 'I won't let what I saw come true. I just won't... I can't...'

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn replies, somewhat distant. This does not deter my brother and his excitement.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" He smiles at this thought. Aragorn then gives a small smile and looks deep in thought.

"And what of the Lady of Gondor?" I call out to my brother who looks up alarmed. "Does she not get a grand welcome?" I give a small chuckle at the end as I walk over to my brother with a slight bounce in my step. Once I am right in front of him, he pulls me into a quick hug and replies;

"Of course they shall. And when they do our brother and I will be forced to fight off your many suitors that have missed you so since you left," he lets out a slight chuckle and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm overcome with joy that you are better. Father would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Well we would not want that," I jest lightly with him. "Do not despair brother, I shall smooth things over with father when we return home. No doubt he is most angered with me for leaving and journeying to Rivendell with you. Not to mention going on this quest of the utmost importance." I say with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. Boromir just gives a small chuckle.

"Off to bed with you sister, we shall be leaving as soon as morning breaks," he says giving me a small push in the direction of where a bed is already made for me.

"Good night brother," I say swiftly and head towards my little bed and lay down.

I have found no rest, and dawn is still far away. Thoughts of what my brother said fill my head with doubt and fear. Looking over I see the rest of my companions in a deep sleep, except for Frodo who seems to have disappeared. With a sigh I stand up and start to walk around. Not really watching my footing I trip over the huge roots of the tree.

The snapping of twigs beneath me and the sound of my body hitting the ground caused a slight disturbance in the sleep of the hobbits and Gimli. At least I thought it was just them, but when I went to sit back down I saw that Legolas was wide awake and looking for the root of the noise. When his eyes fall on me I give an uneasy chuckle and blush lightly.

"My apologies if woke you," I say softly, not wanting to wake the others.

"We elves do not sleep like those of other races. We simply enter a form of meditation, so no you did not wake me," Legolas states simply. "Are you thinking of what was said between Aragorn and your brother?" I nod and pull my knees up to my chest.

"It worries me about what might be going on in my city. I worry about my brother Faramir who is still there," I whisper, mainly to myself. "All he does is try to please father but no matter what father always sees him as the weak link so to say..." my voice falters. "I wasn't meant to be here. My father ignored my plea to go, so I just ignored him and left in the dead of night and followed Boromir. By the time he noticed it was too late to turn back." I confess, not even bothering if he is listening. "I thought that since I have some knowledge in healing I might be able to help if something ever happened to him... but how can I do that if there is always someone having to save me. I am just an unnecessary burden on all of you."

"What did you expect to occur by following him?" Legolas asks after a few moments of silence. His voice startles me from my trance and I look up at him.

"I guess I want to be more than just the daughter of the Steward. I want people to remember me for doing something great. Someone that people will want to hear stories about, or someone that the bards write tales and sing of. Not just another name in a record book," I say with a slight shrug.

"Could you not have done that back in your city?" he inquires.

"As what? A glorified healing assistant? No my brothers were always in the eye of the people. For me I was but the daughter of the Steward and often lent my aide to the House of Healing," I say as I stand up and start to pace. "But I will get stronger! I will be just as good as my brothers, if not better!" I continue, starting to really feel energized. He simply blinks at me and gives me a quizzical expression.

"And how shall you bring this wish of yours true?" he asks with a slight smile. I give him a smug grin in return.

"You are going to teach me," I say pointing at him and try not to laugh at his slightly shocked face. "You must know how to fight with daggers, so I want you to teach me. Also I want to learn how to shoot a bow," I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow, waiting for his response. A sly smile crosses his face and he nods.

"If that is the wish of her ladyship," Legolas replies. "A fair warning now, I am a very strict teacher."

The next morning we are seen off by Lord Celeborn along the side of a beautiful blue river. I look over at the Elvish boats that we shall be sailing in and I see Galadriel standing in one. Many elves step forward and wrap elvish cloaks around us and fasten them with a leaf shaped pin.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes," Lord Celeborn says. After this is said, the elves begin to prepare us for our departure by placing parcels in each of the boats. With the help of Aragorn I step in and sit across from Merry and Pippin.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," Legolas informs us before he heads back up the shore to help. Merry looks over at Pippin with a mischievous look.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks as he turns to look at Pippin.

"Four," Pippin replies with a smile and burps. I let out a giggle at this, but try to contain myself when I draw a few looks.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," Celeborn warns. Celeborn then beckons Aragorn to follow him.

Soon Aragorn returns with a serious expression on his face. Now everyone is climbing in the boats and we are setting sail.

**Quick Thanks:**

**A big thanks to junior-wheel who has been a great help to me with this story :)**

**And to everyone who has left a review for this. It really means a lot to me and I take everything that you send in into consideration :)**

**I hope everyone stayed as close to in character as they can be in an OC fic. Like the scene with Boromir when he sees Araella again I didn't want to make it to sappy and have everyone crying since she is ok or something like that. Also the scene when she is talking to Legolas I hope he is close to in character. If not send me a message and I will try to fix it. I hope this answered some questions as to her background and such. Next chapter will be the closing part of "The Fellowship of the Ring", and so we will soon be moving into "the Two Towers". With the next movie I feel like I can move around more than with "Fellowship", so there will be more parts that weren't in the movie that I will most likely add.**

**As always,**

**Read & Review**

**-Kiro**


	7. Breaking of the Fellowship

**Nothing belongs to me, only my OC Araella**

The river lazily flows on its way, taking us with it. I often caught Aragorn and my brother whispering to each other and looking... for something. Beyond their few whispered words it was silent. Looking around a bit myself, all I saw was trees and grass and rock. The silence had a smothering feel to it.

Surprisingly it was Gimli who broke the silence. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," He says with a soft sigh. I smile slightly at the obvious affection in his voice.

'My, my, my it seems our dwarf is smitten with the Lady Galadriel.' I think with a small laugh.

"What was it?" Legolas asks Gimli.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three," Gimli says a little choked up. Legolas only smiles at this. Gimli then falls into a dreamy silence. I take this time to talk to Legolas.

"Do you know when we shall be landing to take a breather?" I ask him. At the sound of my voice he looks at me a soft smile, barely noticeable, plays his lips.

"It should not be long Lady Araella," he replies and continued to row the boat. "Might I inquire the reason for her ladyships hurried wish to return to land?" My cheeks heat up and I look over at my brother who is rowing one of the other boats close by.

"I... I was hoping to perhaps start the lessons you promised me," I start soft but end strongly. Sitting upright with little emotion revealing my true feelings, I look every bit a lady, as any noblewoman ought to be. Having noticed my change in appearance he softens his features and nods.

"If that is the wish of her ladyship," Legolas replies. "For now, it would be best to recover your strength."

Night was drawing nearer and we had landed on the shore for a quick rest. Not unpacking much we all take this time to stretch our aching muscles. Sitting in one place for long periods of time can really begin the hurt. Once my muscles have relaxed a bit I look for my brother. My eyes catch him talking to Aragorn near the water's edge.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria," Aragorn whispers to him. Boromir's eyes begin to quickly scan the surrounding area. A nervous feeling deep inside me rises. Something bad was going to happen... my vision...

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman," Aragorn continues as he watches a floating log that has also caught my brother's attention.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir says with a warning tone. Silently I agree with him but try to keep my features passive as I continue to listen in on what they are saying.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," my brother continues as he walks away from the water and closer to Aragorn. A presence behind me slightly catches me off guard as I turn slightly around to see that it is Gimli.

"Hard times are upon us lassie," he says as he watches the two with me. "We must work together, they will see this soon." A soft smile crosses my face and I nod, quickly going back to the conversation.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn replies. I bristle at hearing this. 'He dare say that about my city! And before me and my brother,'

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that," Aragorn slightly shakes his head and begins to walk away, but is stopped when Boromir grabs his arm and turns him back to him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!"

My eyes dart around quickly to see if anyone else has witnessed this moment. My spirits dampen when I see almost every eye on them. Most of them look rather accusingly at my brother. This angers me to see and it takes everything in me to not jump to his defense.

"Scared of who you are, of what you are!" Boromir continues. Though he lets Aragorn go, only for him to turn his back on my brother.

A few moments later he suddenly turns back. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," A slight menace laces his voice. Now I feel the need to strangle the man.

"Aragorn!" I shout after him as he pushes past me. My anger rises when he ignores me. With that I briskly walk after him, pushing anyone who got in my way aside. "You bastard!" I scream after him. Instantly he turns around and marches up to me.

"Silence yourself Lady Araella. Or is it your wish to give our position away to any Orc that might be within hearing distance." Finally not being able to contain myself I struck him across the face. This act silenced everyone, and we now had their full attention.

"What right have you to say that about my city? Is it because you are Isildur's heir?" My voice had risen. "Well I am here to inform you that you have given up that right! You chose exile, and now you think you have that right to speak ill about my city, my father." My vision began to blur as a few tears fell, though I swiftly wiped them away. Aragorn's face showed no emotion throughout this whole event. "Tell me! Tell me why you must speak so ill of my home," I grab him shirt tightly, almost as if to shake the truth out of him. Suddenly I felt arms around me and pulling me away. My grip tightened, but the arms pulled even stronger. Releasing my grip was hasty, causing the one pulling on me to stumble slightly before regaining their footing. I turn my head to find that Legolas is the one responsible for stopping me. Though he wasn't entirely looking at me, most of his attention was on Aragorn.

Within moments my brother is there beside me. "I believe we should get moving." Aragorn says. Instantly everyone is up and ready to go.

Piling into the boats we set sail. Soon two great statues are before us. Looking at them, they seem rather familiar. My thoughts are interrupted by the voice of Aragorn.

"The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," he says, giving me a sharp look. Instead of cowering I sent him an even sharper glare. Tension was beginning to rise between us, and everyone can feel it. Though the sound of rushing falls draws our attention away. Rowing swiftly we reach the rocky beach and the men pull the boats ashore as the hobbits, dwarf, and I start to bring out the necessary supplies. Once finished with my task I look over at my brother and see a troubled look on his face, almost as if he is fighting something within himself. Once more my ponderings are interrupted by Aragorn and his 'mightier-than-you' voice.

" We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," he almost commands as he starts to set up his bed.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli says with false excitement. Most of the hobbits and I give him a look hoping that he is jesting. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn replies as he walks away.

"Recover my…?!" Gimli sputters out, obviously outraged at the mere thought of such a thing. I hold back my laughter and look away from Gimli's face.

"We should leave now," Legolas says to Aragorn, a warning in his voice. The latter replies to this by shaking his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," he states simply. Legolas doesn't seem to have been swayed.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas says looking around for any danger that could be lurking nearby.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli's voice cuts through the tension as he looks over a Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." A rustling sound quickly draws my attention as I turn to see that it is just Merry. Returning with wood for the fire.

'This is the place of my vision,' I think slowly. My thoughts were halted by the sound of Merry's voice.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asks looking all around for him. Soon all of us are looking for the little hobbit.

"Wait!" I shout, drawing all their attention. "Where is my brother?" Many eyes follow Aragorn's to see my brother's shield along with his pack, but he is not to be found among them. My pulse instantly races and I start to run off.

"My Lady!" Aragorn shouts behind me. "You mustn't run off by yourself." He says once he has caught up to me. I look frantically around me, hoping to find a trace of him.

"You don't understand Ranger!" I say rather frantically. "I had a vision of sorts, it was here and I saw my brother and... and Frodo..." my voice trails off. "We must find them!" Aragorn nods and hands me my belt with my weapons attached.

"You might be needing this," Aragorn says as I strap it on quickly and draw one of the daggers. Swiftly I follow him into the wilderness.

We stop at a sort of ruined fortress, only to find Frodo there... without my brother. Instantly Frodo looks at us with suspicion and backs away when Aragorn steps toward him.

"Frodo?" Aragorn softly calls out and slowly moves forward with his hands shown up. Almost like one would act toward a frightened animal.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo simply informs us. Instantly my defensiveness starts to come out.

"What do you mean by 'it has taken Boromir'?" I ask at the same time Aragorn asks. "Where is the Ring?" This receives a glare from both of us to each other.

"Stay away!" Frodo shouts as he scrambles backwards, away from Aragorn. This only causes Aragorn to slowly come after him. Aragorn calls out to Frodo again. Stopping him in his tracks.

"I swore to protect you!" Aragorn says as he comes closer and kneels in front of him.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asks as he holds out the Ring. At this Aragorn looks closer, almost as if he is entranced, and to say that I was not also would be a grievous lie on my part, but I must be strong and resist this temptation. "Would you destroy it?" My pulse races when I see Aragorn reach out for the Ring. Only to use both his hands to close over Frodo's and push the Ring away from him.

" I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn says as he stands back up and moves away from the hobbit.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," Frodo partially asks with a small smile. Aragorn nods. For a moment Frodo's eyes lay on me. "I bear you no ill will my Lady. May you yet live through this and return to your home." I smile and nod my head, almost as if to return what he said. Aragorn stands still and looks pointedly at the sword. Swiftly Frodo pulls it out a bit and sees it glow blue.

"Go, Frodo," Aragorn says as he pulls out his sword. Swiftly I pull out my other, knowing that danger is near. "Run. Run!"

As Frodo's small figure starts to disappear Aragorn leads me out from underneath the ruins only to find a horde of Uruk-Hai advancing on us. The half-smile on Aragorn's face slightly frightens me, but I push that aside and focus on what is going on. With a sign of acceptance to the challenge the Uruk-Hai charge at us. Aragorn manages to cut many down before they even reached me. Though the ones that did, didn't live much longer. My survival instinct has brought out a strange burst of endurance and I begin to bring down many foes.

Though many more come in replace of those that fell, causing us to be forced up the steps of the ruin. Throughout all the blows coming towards us I am able to figure out who the leader is and see him almost calling out to Aragorn. One particular Uruk-Hai draws very close and there are too many to fight off. Within the blink of an eye an arrow flies past my head and into the Uruk-Hai. Seeing the arrows and hearing Gimli's battle cries I know that they are their. Looking around I find an opening and I run off the edge of the ruin and do a quick back-flip. Instead of landing on my feet I land on the shoulders of an Uruk-Hai. Before he can register what is going on I sheath my swords and snap his neck with my hands. moments before I hit the ground with him I jump off and unsheath my swords.

My heart stops when I hear a familiar horn sound in the distance. My body takes over as I continue to slash at the oncoming enemies.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas calls out to Aragorn.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouts as he starts to run past the Uruk-Hai. I start to run after him but am stopped by Legolas.

"No my Lady. It is too dangerous," he says before his attention is once again diverted to the Uruks.

"It's just as dangerous here!" I shout over the cacophony of noise. "Besides that is my brother out there, I must find him!" With that I run off towards the origin of where the horn sounded.

The sight before me nearly drove me to my knees. Before me stood my brother with not one but three arrows piercing his flesh. Even the screaming of Merry and Pippin can not draw my gaze away. The captain then moves closer to Boromir and draws another arrow. Within moments my brother's gaze mets mine and I feel a small, cold bit of moisture hit my cheeks. I start to run out but he just shakes his head. Not wanting to lose one moment with my brother by looking away, I stare right at him.

Right before the arrow is release Aragorn attacks the Uruk-Hai captain and the arrow is released harmlessly into the air. Once Aragorn has diverted the attention of the Uruk enough I rush out to where my brother is and kneel beside him.

"Why brother? Why?" I cry out to him as tears rush down my face. "You dolt! We were supposed to go home together. Remember? The guards and the people will cry out that 'the Lords and Lady of Gondor have returned'. And... and then Father would throw a great feast and you and Faramir would fight off all my unwanted suitors..." my voice cracks at many points. Boromir only reaches up and places his hand on my face and cups my cheek.

"I love you sweet sister... always remember that..." his breathy voice rasps out. Footsteps are heard behind us. Instantly my guard is up and I am swiftly on my feet with my swords out. Ready to protect the man that has always protected me. It takes a few moments for me to register that it is just Aragorn who at once kneels before Boromir.

"They took the little ones," my brother says as he grabs Aragorns shoulder. Quickly I take my brother's empty hand in mine and hold it close to me.

"Be still," Aragorn replies.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asks hurriedly. Seeming to be fearing the worst. Smiling I give his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn says as he looks over at me, almost as if to see how I am faring with all this. Through his eyes I can see my tear-stained face. Not a heartbeat later my eyes are back on him.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him," Boromir says with sadness laced in his voice.

"The Ring is treacherous in its deeds," I whisper to him. "You are the strongest man I know. How could the Ring not pick you." My brother only looks at me with kind eyes and shakes his head slightly.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all," my brother continues, speaking to Aragorn and me.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor," Aragorn says as he tries to pull out the arrows.

"You have not failed us at all brother," I say hoping to comfort him in some small way. "I suppose I do envy you that you will get to see mother..."

"When I do, I shall tell her of how beautiful and brave her daughter turned out to be," he whispers. "Know that she would be very proud of you." My tears once again begin to fall.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin," he says to Aragorn with despair.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn promises him.

"Do you really think I would allow that to happen?" I ask with a short, saddened laugh. Boromir only smiles slightly and beckons me closer. Instantly my body moves closer. With much strength he pulls my face closer to his and places a light kiss on my brow.

"You will live through all this, and marry a man worthy of you..." he whispers to me before he pulls away and looks at Aragorn again.

"Our people? Our people," he says as if trying to get something out. My brother then begins to reach for his sword, Aragorn grabs it and pulls it toward him and lays it on his chest.

"Promise me that she will live through this... promise me," Aragorn nods. "I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" The light faded from his eyes and all sound ceased to exist, all color in this world washed away. A breaking shattering sound booms all around me. It is only a few moments later that I realize that it is the sound of my heart breaking as I stare at my brother. Slowly my trembling lips move closer and I place a light kiss on his brow and cradle his head on my lap. Absently I begin to run my fingers through his hair, as I had once done as a small child. Closing my eyes I try to block out everything and just remember what it was like before we left home. A happier time for us. Since I had no memories of my mother, my brothers' were always there to tell me stories about her, about what she looked like.

One memory burst out from the vault my mind had just tried to lock. The first time I had ever held a sword.

The day was hot and my brother Boromir was out practicing with the guards while my brother Faramir was inside with his music teacher. Once again I was running away and hiding from my nursemaid. Knowing that Boromir would be outside I ran their since she would first look for where Faramir was.

The sight before me was beautiful. The dance of swords, as my eight year old self called it. As always it looked as if my eldest brother was winning the game, as I considered it. Surprisingly it didn't take long before they all noticed my presence and stopped what they were doing, even my brother.

"This is not a place for children Araella," Boromir said as he waves his hand, as if to send me away. "Go back to your room and your dolls."

"But I wanna play to!" I said stamping my foot. "Faramir won't play with me cause he is busy with important things. So I want you to play with me." I continue, putting as much authority in my little voice.

"Be careful sister. You are beginning to sound a lot like father with that tone," he says as ruffles my curls. "Now run along." I simply crossed my arms, stuck out my lip, and stood my ground.

"Please big brother?" I ask, well more of a demand than anything. "I want to play that game with you too." With a sigh he sunk down to one knee and spoke to me, eye -to-eye.

"This is no game sweet sister," he says softly, trying to explain it. "These men here protect this city and everyone in it. They are the reason that all of us are safe, and they need to practice to help keep them ready incase something bad happens."

"Like the dance lessons Father has me?" I ask. He laughs at the comparison.

"Yes, something like that. Now I need you to run along so I can help these men get better," he shouts the last part of his shoulder. The laughter of the men cause me to giggle.

"So tell me big brother. Are you like these men too?" I inquire, excitement shining through my eyes. He nods. "I want to help big brother."

"What do you mean by that?" he asks with genuine confusion on his face.

"I want to be just like you one day," I reply as I try and grab his sword out of his hand. With a smile Boromir lets go of the grip lightly so I would feel the whole weight of it. Looking at it I frown.

"Why can you hold whilst I cannot?" I ask slight exasperated. The guards chuckle at this and one comes forward.

"If you would allow me, my Lady. I would like to bestow upon you your very own sword," the guard says as he holds out a light, small sword. With a grin I grab it from his hands and try to move around like my brother did before me. A shriek is heard from the entryway. We all turn around and see my nursemaid standing there, looking ready to faint. All laughs abruptly stop when my father steps out next to her.

Immediately everyone is on silent and all eyes are on him. A grim displays across father's face as he scans the courtyard.

"Tell me, my son. Where is your sister?" he asked as he looked straight at him. Boromir was standing straighter than any of the guards. "Well has anyone here seen her?" Silence meets him. It was my light giggles from behind one of the guards that gives me away. Upon hearing this Father moves rather quickly through the line of guards. Once I am in front of him my giggling stops.

"You found me Father!" I squeal as I drop the sword and throw my arms around his waist. Father smiles softly as he pats my hair. His eyes soon catch sight of the sword and he picks it up.

"A lady should not be using one of these," He says as he hands it off to one of the guards. "Come your lesson's await you."

"I don't wanna," I say as I stay put. "I want to help big brother when he fights the bad men." father instantly turns on Boromir.

"How has she gotten this idea?" he asks looking at all the men. "Come. Now!" I only shake my head. By now everyone is shocked, though not all show it. Walking up to the guard that had my little sword I grabbed it and looked at my brother.

"Teach me." I say, completely ignoring my father. "I want to fight the bad men. I too want to help protect the people here." My father turned around at that. Before he can say anything Boromir steps in.

"If you will let me, I shall train her myself. No harm shall come to her during these lessons," he says with a slight bow. "If you will allow me." Looking from my brother to me father finally let out a sigh.

"Alright, but one scratch and these lessons are over," he says before he stormed off. A great smile crosses my face as I hug my brother tightly.

That was how our lessons together were started.

My eyes open when I feel someone trying to pull me up. Looking around I realize that almost no time has past... and my brother was still gone. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes enter my vision as I see Legolas kneeling there before me.

"Please my Lady. We must be going, and it is time to put your brother to rest," He says as he helps me up. Not really thinking of what I was doing, as soon as I was up I hugged him tightly as I let the last of my tears fall. Shock fills me when I feel his hand pat my curls.

How we ended up back at the river with the boats confounds me. Trying as hard as I can to keep the tears at bay, a few unwantedly slip out as I see the boat carrying my brother follow the river over the fall.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas says as he starts to push the last boat into the water. My gaze goes to Aragorn as he simply stands there and says nothing. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn says as Gimli comes up and stands next to him.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli laments looking down.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

At this Legolas and Gimli look at each other and grin. Gimli looks at me with a great smile.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli shouts. "Come lassie. Think of this as a way to get your grief out." I smile slightly at this.

"Yes! It will be a most excellent way to help me with my grief. Kill all the bloody bastards that ever thought of harming my brother!" I shouted excitedly. With a smile my way Aragorn swiftly runs into the forest. Followed by Legolas, Gimli and me.

'I promise you brother. I will make you proud!' I say softly as I catch up to Aragorn, who was far in the lead.

**Here is the ending to "The Fellowship of the Ring"**

**I really hate sad endings so I wanted to make it somewhat happy. I know that her brother just died (and believe me she won't be all "ok thats cool" later to come) and she should be really sad (which she is) but she knows that she has something that needs to be completed. Also she knows that this is what her brother would have wanted. Sorry if the ending sucks or if you think she isn't reacting the right way from her brother's death. Just remember that grief is different for every person and this is how she is going to deal with it.**

**As always**

**Read & Review**

**-Kiro**


	8. Fangorn Forest

**Nothing belongs to me except for my character Araella.**

Panting for breath I nearly collapse when we are finally given a quick respite. Having caught my breath I look over to see Aragorn resting his head on the ground with his eyes closed. From the looks of it, he appears to be sleeping. Waiting a few moments to see if he will move I look over at my other companions. Both of them just look around and wait for Aragorn.

"Tell me my king," I say with a mocking bow. "Is this your plan to save the hobbits? Lay around with your head on the ground?" Aragorn simply ignores me. With a huff I sit down and look around. The only thing my eyes see are rocky hills with little grass, and a burning sun overhead. Picking up a small stone I toss it in my hands for a moment only to throw it toward two of my companions. Gimli immediately looks up and over at me with a scowl. My lips simply reply with a sweet smile. Closing my eyes for a few moments I feel a shadow come over me. Cracking them open I see Legolas standing before me. Giving him a questioning look I stand.

"Take this," Legolas says as he hands me a bow that is not too large nor too heavy, but just my size. "Lessons start soon." With that he hands me a small quiver with a few arrows.

"Thank you," I say as I look over the bow. Feeling the way the wood curves, slightly admiring the work put into it. Definitely Elvish made.

"You shall be the one to string the bow, clean it, and take care of it," Legolas says as he walks away towards Gimli. A small smile stays on my face even as he walks away. My attention was quickly diverted by the stirring of Aragorn's body.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn says to Legolas, sparing me a brief look. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" With that he begins to run. Letting out a sigh I quickly follow after him.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas's voice calls out behind us. With a quickly look back I see Gimli slowly run after us. Turning back around I make sure to not fall too far behind. In moments Legolas is passing me and close to gaining on Aragorn.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," I hear Gimli grumble as he hurries his pace.

For a while Gimli and I were running side by side. Legolas would often look back to see if we were keeping up with them. The longer we ran the farther Gimli and I got from Legolas and Aragorn. Taking a deep breath I let the oppressing anger in me raise, giving my body a great boost of speed. Not long I was catching up to Legolas. I would have kept running if his arm hadn't shot out and stopped me. Anger seeping out and away I realise that we have stopped running and Aragorn is picking something up off the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn says as he inspects it thoroughly. It then dawned on me that it belonged to one of the Hobbits.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas says looking at Aragorn. Looking at both of them I smile and cross my arms.

"So they must be nearby," Aragorn nods at me.

" Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" With that he runs off followed by Legolas. Looking back I see Gimli round the bend and roll to the ground. Suppressing a giggle I run off after all them.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas calls over his shoulder.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli says panting. Shaking my head I start to catch up to the front. The rocky terrain makes it hard to keep a steady footing, thankfully we reach the plains with little rock. Stopping next to Aragorn I see Legolas standing on a large boulder and looking out into the distance.

"Is this Rohan?" I ask him as I look out at the scene before me. The rolling grassland seems to be endless.

"Yes this is Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," his voice has an ominous tone to it. A shiver races through my body as I try to fight back the vision that is pushing its way through.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Listening to Aragorn's voice get farther away I continue to fight it.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas calls out. My concentration breaks as I realise what that means. In a heartbeat the scene before me fades.

Before me is a cold, stone hall with few banners that have a horse embroidered on them. This place radiates evil and unconsciously I recoil when the eyes of the old man on the throne see me. The old man is sitting on a throne with another man beside him.

'That man is the cause of all the evil that dwells in this place!' my pulse is like a coursing river as I try to look away but find that I can't. The spell over my eyes is broken when a young man steps forward and starts to speak to the old man. Trying to find what he is speaking of I inch closer. Once I am right up in his face I find that I cannot hear a word that any of them are saying.

Though there is no need for talking for what happens next. The young man is grabbed by the guards and is pulled away as he shouts angry words at the evil man who is just looking all too calm. Following the guards I see them throw the young man out of the hall.

Letting out a gasp I realise that I am in the heart of Rohan, where Théoden King resides. Looking around I see how empty everyone's eyes seem and how the homes of the people are in desperate need of repair. No children are out and playing as they should, instead they are doing heavy labor that seems to have aged them beyond their years. My heart goes out to these people as I realise how my people are much more fortunate than these.

Feeling a presence behind me I turn around and see the evil man looking right at me. Reaching out his hand begins to crush my throat. Clawing his hand, trying to get breath he simply gives a small smile but with haunted eyes. Instantly he draws me close and whispers in my ear.

"Die... Lady Araella of Gondor. Die, before the Lord Saruman gives it to you. In the most painful of ways." his snake-like voice hisses in my ear. "Die like your brother before you." Anger floods through me and I release one of my hands my their grip on his hands and pull it back. Following through I punch his right in the eye. With a cry he releases his grip on my throat and throws me off the platform.

Strong arms hold me tightly to their chest. Opening my eyes I look up and see Legolas. A hint of blush enters my cheeks as he lets me go.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asks with concern in his eyes. I nod and look around, waiting for my heartbeat to slow. Aragorn and Gimli are close by and looking at the scene before them. Coming forward Aragorn stands right in front of me. Cringing back a light at his stern face I wait for him to speak.

"What did you see?" he asks slowly. I look up at Legolas then over at Gimli and see both of them nodding. Telling me to confide in them.

"There truly is great evil here and I have come face to face with it," I whisper with a hint of menace in my voice. "And once I find him I shall show him the meaning of pain." With that I struggle out of Legolas's grip and start in to walk forward and farther into Rohan.

"Are you three coming or not?" I call after them as they finally come to and race after me. Within moments we are once again in hot pursuit of the Uruks. My new found anger drives me to go even fast. With one goal in mind, to find and eliminate that man.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli coaches as he tries to keep up with the rest of us.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas says, mostly to himself than everyone else. Though I would have to agree with him. Their pace does seem as if it has picked up.

We continue to run through the night, only stopping a few times to rest. Now finally dawn has come and Legolas stops for a moment to look at the sunrise. Halting next to him I look at him then to the sunrise. Letting out a sigh I start to run again.

"Let's go little princeling!" I shout at him. Instantly he looks at me. "You can look at the sunrise all you want once we have the Hobbits back." He only shakes his head.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," he tells me as he soon catches up to me.

"You can tell that by just look at the sunrise?" I ask in disbelief, not even waiting for an answer. Coincidentally he doesn't seem to keen to give me one.

Around the time that the sun is directly above us we hear the sound of horses. Grabbing my arm Aragorn pulls me behind some boulders and we watch the horsemen gallop quickly. Looking at the flags I notice that they belong to Rohan. Aragorn seems to see this too as he steps out from behind the boulder along with Legolas and Gimli. Slowly I follow them and stand next to Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn calls out to the horsemen. With a signal from the leader the men turn their horses around and head for us, and begin to corral us into an ever-tightening circle. Finally once we have almost no room to move they stop and pull out their spears. Pointing them right at us, ready to attack.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a woman and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the leader says. Looking at his face he looks familiar, though it is hard to tell with the helmet that he is wearing.

"Give me your name, Horse Master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli says with a smirk. The leader then hands his spear to one of his men and gets off his horse and stands toe to toe with Gimli. My eye catches Aragorn move his hand onto Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man says rather threatening. My hand unconsciously goes to one of my daggers. Though I am beat by Legolas and his quick Elven reflexes. In the blink of an eye he has an arrow nocked and ready to shoot.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He threatens back. The feeling of wanting to shout at these boys grows as the horsemen pull their spears closer to us.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn says trying to take control of the situation. I bristle slightly when he just ignores my presence.

"What of the woman?" the leader asks eyeing me up and down. A sharp glare stills his wondering eyes and he moves them back to my face.

"I am Lady Araella of Gondor," I say before Aragorn can even speak. Swiftly Aragorn his me a warning look.

"The Steward's daughter?" he asks. I simply nod my head. It shocks us all when he gives me a small bow. "My lady."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe," he says directing his attention back to Aragorn as he takes off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." A gasp escapes my mouth as I recognise him as the young man from my vision. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"You..." I whisper, catching everyone's attention. "I have seen you before." The leader, Éomer looks at me.

"I believe this is our first meeting my lady," he says. Aragorn tries to silence me by pulling me back, but I push forward.

"Who is he?" I ask. "The man with hair as dark as night and eyes as empty as the void? Who is the man that radiates evil?" A troubled expression plays across his face until he realises who I am talking about.

"He is the king's advisor," Éomer says as he looks at me. "I shall say no more. It is ill luck to speak of him." With that Aragorn pushes me behind him.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn says, going back to the previous conversation.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer states, looking each of us in the eye.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli says hurriedly.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn explains with a slightly pleading look in his eyes.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer points toward a smoking pile in the distance. My knees feel weak at the news and I find myself having to hold onto Legolas to keep standing.

"Dead?" Gimli inquires with grief laced in his voice. Legolas puts a hand on his shoulder in grief. Éomer looks away and whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod!" two horses move up at Éomer's call. " May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer then puts on his helmet and mounts his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Looking at his riders he says. "We ride north!"

All of us watch the horsemen ride off. Looking at the horse I slowly walk over to the one named Arod and stroke his mane. Looking at him I ask with my eyes if can could ride him. Arod let out a snort and seems to nod his head. Smile I move toward his saddle and mount him. Hearing the horse the men look at me and see that I have already mounted.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask. "Merry and Pippin are still out there! I know there are. I can feel it." With that Legolas mounts Arod and sits behind me. While Aragorn and Gimli mount Hasufel.

"Are you sure you can ride, my lady?" Aragorn asks. I let out a laugh.

"Of course I can. What? Did you truly think all we ladies do is work on our embroidery and gossip?" With that I nudge Arod's sides and we hurry off the the burning mound.

We all dismount once we have reached the mound of carcasses. Gimli uses his axe to sift through the bodies and armor and various weapons. My breath hitches as he pulls out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli says slightly choked up. Legolas bows his head and closes his eyes.

"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath... " Legolas says softly. I jump at the sound of Aragorn kicking a helmet and screaming. Looking behind me I see him on his knees with his head down.

"We have failed them," Gimli says looking away from pile. Still watching Aragorn I see him look to the side, as if something has caught his eye.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other," Aragorn says as he brushes his hand over the places that they had laid. Standing up Aragorn begins to follow the tracks with the rest of us behind him. "Their hands were bound." He holds up a broken length of rope that is covered in yellow grass. So covered that one would need to be a great tracker to notice it. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn lead us farther away from where the battle took place.

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." We start to run but stop at the sight of old, dark forest. "into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asks positively dumbfounded. A sense of dread seems to come from that forest causing me to take a few steps back. A hand stops me and I see that it is Aragorn's.

"Tell me that we are not going into that place. It reeks of evil," I say giving him a pleading look. Aragorn simply lays a hand on my back and leads me into the forest.

"A swore an oath to your brother that no harm would befall you and that you would live through this. Should anything happen I will protect you with my life," I smile and stayed close to him as we weaved through the dense trees.

After walking for awhile we stop for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gimli wipe off a dark liquid from a leaf and put it in his mouth. Only to spit it back out.

"Orc blood!" Gimli says as he tries to get the taste out of his mouth. Wrinkling my nose I Iook at my other companions and see Aragorn inspection some strange tracks and Legolas looking around the forest.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn mutters to himself. Letting out a sigh I start to walk around, remembering to keep close to the group.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas says. Hearing that I hurry back towards everyone and stand next Legolas. A heartbeat later groans reverberate from the trees, or so it seems, and Gimli raises his axe, ready to attack anything that comes near. "The trees are speaking to each other!"

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispers. "Lower your axe." Understanding what he is saying, he lowers it slowly.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas explains looking at us all.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli says. I laugh a bit at this.

"That or how annoyed they are at the birds singing all day and night. Probably wishing they could move to shake the birds away," I reply to Gimli. We receive a glare from both Legolas and Aragorn.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas speaks in Elvish.

"Do they do this on purpose?" I ask Gimli. He barked out a slight laugh. Once again we received another glare.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asks back in Elvish.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas says. Upon hearing this I reach for one of my daggers, ready to pull it out at any moment.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn warns us as he wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword. Gimli tightens his grip on his axe and Legolas notches an arrow to his bow. "We must be quick."

With a yell we all swing around to attack. Legolas releases his arrow, only to have it deflected. With a gasp Aragorn drops his sword as it turns red with heat. I simply let go of my grip and cover my eyes from the blinding light that seems to be emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the White Wizard states.

"Where are they? Aragorn shouts.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Replies the White Wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn orders. Finally the blight light dims and who we see shocks us all.

"Mithrandir!" I gasp and bow my head.

"It cannot be," disbelief colors Aragorn's voice. Taking a small look at Gandalf I see that he is cloaked in white instead of grey.

"Forgive me!" Legolas says with a bow. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf says as we all raise our heads and look at him.

"You fell?!" Aragorn says, having not come to the realization that Gandalf is before us and it is not a phantom.

"Through fire and water. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf explains to all of us.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaims, causing Gandalf to smile.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," Gandalf says with a slight bit of humor in his voice. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Once said we all start to follow Gandalf through the forest. I begin to eye the Elven grey cloak over his white clothes.

"Mithrandir," I call out to him. Gandalf looks at me. "Why are you wearing a grey cloak over your white robes? Do you not want people to know that you are now Gandalf the White?" he chuckles lightly at this.

"Something like that my lady. My deepest condolences about the death of your brother," he says even as his pace quickens. A slight pang in my heart stops me but I quickly recover.

'Brother would not want me to wallow in misery while there is a task to be done,' I mentally chastise myself. 'The time to grieve is once the Ring is destroyed.' With this thought I push all feelings back.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf says as I have to rush up to where everyone else is.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli slightly scoffs.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn puts in. Unlike them I cannot wait to get to Edoras and get my hands on the advisor.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf replies.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" once again the trees groan, causing Gimli to change what he is saying. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf says as I try to figure out what he is talking about.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn says to Gandalf. Giving him a questioning look Aragorn continues. "You still speak in riddles." We all get a small laugh out of that.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli says with disbelief. Only to once again change what he said due to the groaning trees. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf says looking at Gimli.

"What do you mean by that Gandalf?" I ask as I stare up at him.

"It means that things are now set in motion that none of us can change," he replies.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli grumbles to himself and me. I laugh a bit before I catch Aragorn's glares.

Finally we step out of Fangorn forest and onto the grasslands of Rohan. Looking up at the sky I smile. 'Finally! No more dark forests,' I think to myself. A whistle draws me out of my thoughts. Over at where everyone else is I see a beautiful white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas says as we all stand in awe of the beautiful creature.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," With that we retrieve our horses as ride off to Edoris.

**Here is the first chapter for Two Towers. **

**As always,**

**Rate & Review**

**-Kiro**


	9. Great Hall of Meduseld

**Here is the next chapter :) sorry it has taken so long and sorry that it is rather short**

**Nothing belongs to me except Araella**

Chapter 9

The plains stretch out before us as the pounding of horses hooves thunder around us. Wind dances across my face as we race towards Edoras. Letting myself feel just a bit more, for a short while at least. Closing my eyes I simply let myself dwell in the moment. A clear picture in my head appears of what were once happier days.

Both of my brothers and I together once again, strolling through our city, protecting it's people, and serving our lord father wherever he see fit to send us. Even if it was into a grim battle with little hope of return, we would all do it gladly. Except father hardly let me go out into the field with my brothers, not that Boromir ever needed any help.

A pair of strong arms rouse me from my daydream and I look around and see the great city of Edoras and we had stopped for but a moment.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf says with both caution and warning in his tone. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He continued. A shiver runs down my spine at his words, knowing how true they are.

"Do not trust the man surrounded by darkness," I say as we continue to ride through the gates. Gandalf's head immediately turns to look at me with a wary expression. Ducking my head I look in front of me and see all the somber looking people trudging around, almost as if they did not know where they were going. My gaze flicks towards where Aragorn is when I catch a glimpse of a white piece of cloth. Examining it for a few seconds I realize that it is the banner of Rohan. The once proud people now seem to have no hope whatsoever. Almost everyone who is out milling around is wearing black and staring at us warily. Not sure if we are trustworthy or not.

Sighing I follow Aragorn's gaze and see a young woman in dressed in white standing on the stairs. Unintentionally I shiver knowing that she is the young woman that was in my vision.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli says in reference to all the somber citizens. Moments later we reach the stairs and Legolas dismounts. Holding out a hand he helps me down from the giant horse. Giving him a small smile in thanks I stretch my sore muscles and follow Gandalf up the steps along with my other companions. Once we have reached the top step we are meet by a group a guards.

"Ah!" Gandalf says in response to seeing the man who must be the leader of this little band. Looking him over I take in everything, from his grim face to the sword at his side. Silently he moves his right hand and rests it on the hilt of the sword.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," the man says looking all of us up and down, as if to assess the threat that we would pose. Gandalf only nods and signals for us to relinquish our weapons. Aragon hands over his sword and knives. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards, and Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly. Everyone looks at me, waiting for me to hand over my weapons.

"Mithrandir, can you not see that this is a trap," I whisper to him with a stern look. Gandalf shoots me a deadly glare. His eyes telling me to do as I am told. With a slight groans I hand over my daggers and bow and arrow.

"Is that all?" the man asks looking pointedly at me. Sighing loudly I reach into my boot and pull out a small dagger and hand it to one of the men. Giving them the signal to wait a moment I reach into the pockets I have hidden in my sleeves I pull out three small knives, causing the men around me to raise their eyebrows in shock. I just give them a slight shrug. The man seeming pleased looked over at Gandalf.

"Your staff," he says looking at it.

"Hmm?" Gandalf looks at his staff then back up at the man. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

The man hesitates for a second and then gestures that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm. Following behind Gandalf I keep close to Gimli and Aragorn. We enter the Golden Hall of Meduseld I see the man from my vision and a very aged Théoden. My eyes narrow when I see Gríma Wormtongue lean down and whisper into Théoden's ear. Even from here one could almost hear the snake like hissing of his voice.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf calls out to Théoden. As Gandalf approaches Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and me pull back and survey the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men starts to follow our steps with hostility. Keeping my eyes trained on the king and the snake of a man advising him I imagine many different scenarios of what could happen should whatever Gandalf plans to do does not work.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden says as he looks to Gríma for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege," Gríma says before he starts to walk towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf says as he raises his staff against him. A look of fear enters his eyes and he begins to back away. My body instantly moves slightly to the side should he choose to flee the hall.

"His staff!" Gríma calls out to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards attack. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engage them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. While my companions are occupied with the guards I swiftly make my way over to where Gríma is trying to crawl away and escape from the struggle raging around him.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf says as he moves closer to Théoden. Training my eyes back on Gríma I rush and knock him to the ground. Looking down at him I step on his chest and pull out a hidden knife from my left boot. Moving closer I hold the knife up against his throat just enough to draw a small trickle of blood.

"I would stay still, if I were you," I almost growl in his ear. "You really are not as smart as you think you are. If you were you would know to never anger a lady of Gondor. Especially when you insult her brother that has passed on from this world." I continue.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," I hear Gandalf say somewhere behind me. A menacing cackle comes from behind me and it immediately draws my attention away and toward the origin of the noise.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden says looking at Gandalf with pure evil in his eyes. Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden is then thrown back against his seat.

"I will draw you out, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf says pointing his staff at him.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," A voice that is not Théoden's says. Somehow I know that the voice belongs to Saruman. Even though I have never met him, nor do I ever want to meet him. Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf replies in a steely voice. Gríma begins to stir underneath me, causing me to lose my balance and almost fall on top of him. Swiftly regaining my balance I use my body weight to keep him down.

"Be gone!" Gandalf cries out. Gandalf proceeds to smite Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is once again thrown back into the chair. He then lets out a moan and slumps forward in the chair. Immediately the young woman in white rushes to the king and helps him sit up straight. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. What looks like clarity enters back into his eyes as he looks around the room and at the young woman helping him.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," he says as he looks at the young woman... Éowyn closely.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf says with a soft smile on his face.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden says standing up and looking around him. A pauses and looks down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf says as the man from the front door comes rushing up and kneels in front of the king with his sword. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. Underneath my boot Gríma throws me off him and tries to escape. Thankfully Gimli is there to stop him from getting far. Suddenly Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma. Swiftly Théoden's men grab him and drag him out of the hall. Once outside he is thrown down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Gríma beseeches Théoden as he advances on him, holding his sword in both hands.

" Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growls at his pleas. Not seeming to be affected at all by them. Gríma continues to grovel and plea but Théoden will have none of it. My eyes widen when I see him raise his sword, preparing to end Gríma right there.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn says stopping Théoden from carrying forth his swing. Aragorn proceeds to offer Gríma his hand, but Gríma just spits into it, scrambles to his feet and pushes through the crowd yelling at everyone to get out of his way as he flees the area.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Háma calls out. The crowd kneels in homage before Théoden. Aragorn kneels also. While Legolas and Gimli bow at the waist. I too kneel before him, knowing that it is the proper thing to do. Though that does not keep my eyes from straying toward the sound of hooves pounding. My eyes follow Gríma as he rides out of Edoras. Looking back I see Théoden turn to go back into the hall, he looks up.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" He asks to anyone that would answer him. My eyes cast down, as do many others, not wanting to be the one to tell him this grievous news.

"Much has happened my old friend," Gandalf replies as he lightly places a hand on Théoden's shoulder.

I watch as Théodred's body is brought outside Edoras, carried by 6 men of the Rohan Royal Guard. People of Edoras, Théoden King, Gandalf and Aragorn are slowly following them. I stand beside Éowyn and the other women to the burial site The somber mood starts to grow deeper the closer they get. My eyes flash to my companions as they make their way down. Not long later Théodred's body is given to the women, who bring him into the tomb, Éowyn burst into a chant as she watches her cousin's body enter the tomb.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo..." Éowyn laments. The harsh sound of the shutting Tomb doors makes an end to her lament. With that we all leave to head back to the Great Hall.

Once back inside we leave Éowyn to grieve by herself. She swiftly makes her exit and I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking out of the corner of my eye I see that it is Legolas.

"It is acceptable to cry if you wish," he states before walking back over to Gimli. His words confuse me until I feel a slight sting in my eyes, and I realise that many tears are fighting to escape. Angrily wiping them away I walk over to where Gimli and Legolas are conversing. Both look at me when I reach them. Opening my mouth to speak I stop when I hear the door to the Great Hall open and I see Aragorn walk in. Rolling my eyes I watch him stalk over to us.

"Shall Gandalf and the king be joining us soon?" I ask Aragorn. He gives me a strict look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"One would think you would feel for the king more than anyone else, having lost someone close to you as well," Aragorn scolds. My temper comes out and I strike him across the face, leaving a visible hand print.

"She sure is a feisty one," Gimli chuckles out, slightly shaking his head at us all.

"Besides I think she didn't mean any harm by that question." Legolas says to Aragorn. At that he just shakes his head and heads away.

**Tell me what you think so far :) Also tell me how you think ********Théoden should act towards Araella, especially since she is from Gondor and he is none to happy with them.**

******Read & Review**

******-Kiro**


	10. The King's Decision Part 1

**A/N Sorry it has been a long time since a new chapter has been uploaded. Also sorry for how short this chapter is. **

Later that day we all gathered together in the Great Hall after word of the arrival of two young children. Having arrived later than the others I walk in and see the two children eating at the table, if you could call it that. It was as if they had not had a proper meal in over a month or even longer. Yes the food of peasants is not to be desired but even the poorest can find some sort of satisfying meal. With a soft sigh I walk closer to the them and see that it is a young boy, no older than fourteen, and a small girl. Both of which were covered in dirt and grime. My observations of the two children abruptly end when I hear Lady Éowyn's dulcet voice.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," she says to her uncle and the rest of our company. My eyes waver on Théoden as I see the suffering of his people are weighing heavily upon him.

"Where's mama?" a small voice escapes from the young girl as she looks up at Éowyn expectantly. Though she merely hushes the young girl's weary mind as her eyes roam back to the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf councils Théoden. He then leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily as Gandalf whisper's something in his ear.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn says, not even looking at the two. The king lets out a sigh and stands up. He begins to walk in front of it, almost starting to pace.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," Théoden declares in an authoritative voice.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn replies almost instantly. Shaking my head I move forward and stand near Gimli.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," The king vehemently states. Without even knowing it I move forward to speak.

"He is right Aragorn," I say, receiving a look from Gandalf telling me to be quiet. "These people have been through enough, a war would only add to their troubles. Besides, think of how many mothers will lose their sons, how many wives will lose their husbands, or children their fathers!" my voice threatens to raise. "Or how many sisters will lose their brothers..." I whisper lowly. Mentally shaking myself I look to Théoden, only to receive a glare.

"I need not your help with this matter Lady Araella," Théoden nearly growls. When many would flinch I held my ground and meet his glare. Immediately tension filled the air, everyone waiting to see who would be the first to look away.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks, obviously trying to rid the room of all the tension.

"We go to Helm's Deep," Théoden proclaims then quickly hurries to make ready to leave and inform all his generals. Letting out a sigh I look to Gandalf.

"Is something wrong Mithrandir?" I ask in an innocent voice, lightly batting my eyelashes. Knowing that this trick almost always worked on my father.

"Next time my lady hold your tongue unless your opinion is wanted. You should know how frail relations between Rohan and Gondor are during these dark times. Do not give him more reason to dislike your people," Gandalf says with a huff then leaves. Slightly rolling my eyes I start to walk away, only to be stopped by Éowyn.

"Thank you Lady Araella," she says with a slight smile. "For caring about my people enough to stand against Lord Aragorn." I return the smile and nod my head.

"You are most welcome," I reply. "Though I must admit, I never tire of getting under Aragorn's skin so to say. I would have to say it just might be my life's purpose." She gives me a shocked look. With a slight giggle I walk off to gather my possessions, a slight bounce in my step.

**Again sorry for how short it is. I will definitely post longer chapters after this one. :) Just hit me up with a message if you see any mistakes or if there is anything you think I should add to this chapter.**

**Read & Review**

**-Kiro**


End file.
